


Blue Delphiniums

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: So, what will you choose?





	Blue Delphiniums

Come and see what you may, the future you've been yearning for

 

A cruel game awaits you at the end of the road

 

But even so, will you, the maiden attempt to cross?

 

The skies as clear as day shine like the riverside bed

 

At long last, he arrives.

 

With nothing but a flower in his long, slender fingers

 

It calls you, lulls you, temps you like the beast it is

 

He waits, patiently and eagerly, a fire in his eyes.

 

Emerald shards of glass blurring between dark blue glint in his hand

 

Take his hand so it may begin

 

Come as you may to the riverside valley, where a bleak future awaits you.

 

Despite the pain and rosemary gardens obscuring your view, the man takes your hand and walks with you, smiling.

 

Some days you can barely breathe

 

Warmth washes like an ice-cold breeze, a velvet like veil hanging on your head. The elixir as blue as the skies see through you, you who chooses him

 

He holds you tight, whispering heartfelt affections only you hear

 

Happiness promises you when you meet

 

Two sides of him clash against each other, for your hand.

 

Until!

 

One remains standing

 

A knight in shining armor

 

 

 

His smile is like the light of day that shines in your bad days

 

 

 

But to obtain his happy ending, will you risk your feelings getting hurt in the process?

 

 

 

Say yes and he shall come

 

 

 

Come as he may, forever at your side, until death till you part.

 

 

 

So traveler, what is your answer?


End file.
